fairy tail's heavenly dragon
by aincreed
Summary: After his death Issei sent into other world Issei must adapt to a life among mages and fulfill his new destiny. Issei/Harem. Rated M for future chapters.


Well here is my newest project, a fairy tail x High school DxD.

Summary: After his death Issei sent into other world Issei must adapt to a life among mages and fulfill his new destiny. Issei/Harem. Rated M for future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD or Fairy Tail.

Introduction Arc

Life1: New Start

Issei Hyoudou slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but white. White so bright it could of blinded him.

"Where am I?" he spoke hoarsely.

Slowly he pushed himself up until he was standing, albeit very wobbly. He looked down to see himself wearing his kuou uniform which covered in his own blood. As he brought his head up he remembered everything that had just occurred. When he fought Shalba he pierced by arrow that containing samael curses after he saved Ophis, he died because of the curse.

"Hello" Ise called out hoping to get an answer but no one replied back. "Where am I?" he thought.

"Am I dead?"

"**Yes you are**" said a voice said behind him. He quickly turned and looked behind him to see a beautiful woman with long raven black hair, rich pink eyes and had creamy coloured skin. She was dressed in what looked like a white traditional Kimono. The woman looked at him with a warm smile before speaking.

"**I have always wanted to meet you ****Issei Hyoudou****. You have always been spoken off very highly and I wanted to see for myself what the ****Oppai Dragon**** was like**" she said.

"Who are you?" he asked as he walked back. "And where am I?"

"**Well for your second question you are in a realm known as Purgatory. Your here because quite simply your dead like I said a second ago.**"

"If I dead why am I not in Hades place? And you don't answer my first questions."

"**You are here because I transfer you and Ddraig soul into this world. And I am the god of this world."**

Issei's eye widened as his jaw hit the floor, "Y-you are the god from other world."

Kami chuckled at the expression on Issei's face.

**"Yes pretty much. Don't have a problem with that do you?**" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"No No not at all, I just never thought Kami would be such a bishoujou" he spoke truthfully.

"**Well thank you ****Hyoudou -kun**" she said. "**You're very sweet. Most think I'm some kind of old man**" she said pouting.

Issei chuckled and looked around him. "So why am I here in Purgatory then?" he asked.

"**Issei Hyoudou**" Kami said. "**I want to give you a chance. A chance that has never been offered before and a chance that I will only ever offer to you this once.**" Issei looked at her in confusion not understanding what she meant.

"**Hyoudou-kun, I want to give you a second chance at life**". Kami said as he widened his eyes.

"I still can life." Issei said.

"**But I can't resurrect you in this world; ****however I can take you to a different place. A New World, a world unlike the one you previously lived in."**

Issei looked at the kami with disbelief eyes.

"**This world is known as the Magic World. The world where there is no devil and angel. But there are full of wizard."**

Issei nodded, now having a better understanding of what the world was. "So if I went to this world I would be able to use magic" he asked which Kami replied with a nod. "Cool."

"But" He said. "What about Ophis and Ddraig?" He asked looking at his left hand.

"**Ophis already waiting for you in other world and Ddraig will always in your boosted gear. But I already made a few upgrade into your longinus." **She explained.

"Before I go may I ask another question?"

Kami nodded her head and listened to Issei's question. "If I'm going to have magic, what kind of magic will I be able use?" he asked.

"**Ah well you see anyone with magic can learn any type of magic really" Kami said. However usually the first type of magic you learn will usually be your strongest form of magic and will be the one you use the most. Most mages only learn one type however few do learn other types of magic just in case."**

"Okay" Issei sighed. "So I'm going to have to find someone to teach me magic first?"

"**That's correct. But don't worry about it. I'm going to send you to a place where you can learn one of the strongest magic's around. A very powerful lost magic which only a handful of people will use."**

**"For now ****Issei Hyoudou**** this is goodbye. I hope to see you again one day. But not too soon I hope"** she said winking.

Issei smirked before everything felt like it was spinning. His body went numb and he felt like he was falling. Within seconds Issei blacked out before disappearing.

"**Good luck ****Sekiryuteei**" Kami said before she to faded away.

_**Earthland- Some Forest**_

Issei opened his eyes to find himself staring up at a clear blue sky with no clouds anywhere in sight. He slowly began to stand up and looked around at where he was. He was in a big open field surrounded by trees and could just about make out a huge mountain range of in the distance. All in all this place looked nice. Kind of similar to mountain where he trained by old man Tannin.

"This place is beautiful" he said before freezing. "What the hell?" he thought. "Why does my voice sound all childish?" Before he could get any answers he saw a large shadow overshadow him. It was big enough to even block out the sun. He turned around and froze at the sight that he saw. A dragon with a black scales. A row of sharp teeth and giant yellow eyes stood out on the creature and he saw a giant tail swinging back and forth behind it. Plus this creature was almost the same size as Tannin.

"H-hello." He greeted his body was shaking with fear.

"**What are you doing in this forest all alone little one? What is your name?" **the creature asked. Issei knew he should be frightened but when you already live in Dragon before you will get used to it.

"I-I'm Issei Hyoudou. And HEY I'm not little" Issei said waving his fist at the giant creature. The creature looked at him in surprise before giving off a roar of laughter. "**You are an interesting one"** the beast said. **"Most would be frightened by the appearance of a dragon. Plus have you looked in the mirror lately squirt. You're tiny."**

Issei frowned in confusion and mad this way over to a small puddle of water. When he reached it and looked down he shouted in surprise. "What the hell is this?" What he saw was himself but when he was at the age of six.

"Kami never told me I'd be six again. Why didn't she tell me?"

This now caught the dragon attention. "**What do you, a six year old know off Kami? Most don't know anything about the creator of Worlds"** the dragon asked with curiosity catching the young blonde's attention. Issei chuckled as he made his way back to the dragon, scratching the back of his head.

"It's kind of a long story" he said.

The dragons sat down and folded up his wings and crossed its arms and legs. **"Kid I got nothing but time**" the dragon spoke.

Issei sighed and crossed his legs before explaining his story to the dragon. He told the dragon about his former life back in his world. About occult research club, about the life he had and the battle he fought in. About the boosted gear in his left hand, he explained how he died but he was successfully saving Ophis. Finally he told the dragon of the second chance he was given by Kami.

"And well that's my story" Issei said and looked up at the dragon that had an impassive look on his face.

"**Well that's kind a story."** The dragon spoke. **"So what are you going to do now with your new life?" **the dragon asked.

Issei sighed and shrugged his shoulders."I'm not really sure. Since I apparently have magic, I guess I should try and find a teacher and learn a form of magic. Although I don't really know where to start. This world is so new to me."

The dragon nodded his head before sighing. **"I sense a great power in you young one. I have a feeling you will go on to do great things. If I can I will help you in gaining strength. However before I say anything else I want you to answer one question. If you had great power, what would you do with it? How would you use it?"**

"That's easy" Issei said. "I would use it to protect the people I care about and of course for to be a harem king."

The dragon blinked in surprise. "**Not a moment of hesitation"** he thought. **"But you don't have any precious people right now**" the dragon countered.

"Well maybe not right now, but one day I will. And when I do, I am going to be strong enough to protect them."

The dragon sighed once again. "**Very well then. You pass"** the dragon said which confused Issei. "Urm pass what" he asked.

"**You want to gain power for the right reasons and not for the wrongs ones. You want power to help others and not just to help yourself.** **Therefore I will train you in magic."**

"Really" Issei shouted in excitement. He bowed down in front of the dragon and said "That's awesome. Thank you so much. What your name?"

"Dragua. Dragua the blaze dragon." Dragua said.

"**Thoren. I am the mighty Thoren the Dragon of Lightning"** Thoren said.

"Then thank you Dragua-Sensei. I promise ill to my best and become strong" Issei said fist pumping in the air.

"**Very good"** Dragua spoke. **"The magic that you will is known as Dragon Slayer Magic. One of the strongest forms of magic around and known too** **lost magic. Since I am the ****blaze**** dragon you, you will learn** **many as a form of **_**Blaze**__** Dragon Slayer Magic."**_

This little story is a plot bunny that came to me while in the process of researching for the battle scenes for my other fic. This fic is about how if Issei sent into earth land and training there. I got a new idea when I read 14 volume of high school dxd. How if Issei learning Dragon slayer magic? And the strong one too? Don't worry, Issei would not just one hit every opponent, I'll try my best to make the fights as interesting as possible.

Well then, that's all for now. I welcome any criticisms and reviews for the story. Thank you for reading and good day.


End file.
